


On the High Seas

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Childhood, Children, Community: blind_go, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pirates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	On the High Seas

Today, Hikaru is a fierce pirate captain. He plants a ratty sneaker on the bow of the aluminum tender and grits his teeth around a grin, as he surveys his territory.

They're at a park that Hikaru's never been to before. He'd been waiting forever in a boring room on scratchy chairs, while Mom and Akari's mom had some weird man play with their hair. It sucked, and even pinching Akari's arm and whacking her with glossy magazines wasn't much fun after Akari stopped crying about it. Once Akari and her stuffty, Kuma-chan, began ignoring him in favor of a stupid imaginary tea party, there wasn't anything to do.

But now, Master of the Sea, Hikaru reaps his revenge, by pressing Akari into hard labor as a deck hand. He appoints Kuma-chan as First Mate, since she seems the type to turn to Hikaru's side if given enough perks. 

Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun that's just peaking out from between the boughs of a row of distant trees, Hikaru spots a boy just his age over by some adults, and decides he would make a much better Mate than some stupid girl bear that wears pink ballet shoes. 

He dumps two fist fulls of sand in Akari's hair and watches with satisfaction as they stream down her pigtail and illicit a piercing shriek. Hikaru bounds across the playground to chastising calls from his mother and the irritated tittering of other mothers that line the area, but is laughing by the time he nearly crashes into his prey

“Hi,” Hikaru beams.

The other boy turns slowly and blinks at him before turning back to peer at the table in front of him, where a smirking grandpa is playing some flustered blonde guy on a wooden board with colored rocks on it. Hikaru stands of tip toes, but decides it looks pretty boring, so he grabs the other boy's shift and tugs at it.

The boy frowns down at Hikaru's dirty hands on his clean shirt, but doesn't make a move that indicates he'll allow Hikaru to press-gang him any further. Even for the sake of epic adventure.

On closer inspection, his shirt is purple and hair is sort of girly looking, so maybe Hikaru doesn't want him to join up anyway.

“Come on,” Hikaru insists anyway because he's not losing two First Mates before they've even come across a giant whale or befriended a ghost or anything. “I have a ship. We can plunder for booty together and everything.”

The purple shirted boy gives a lingering look to the table, where the blonde guy has started to use words that Mom tells Dad aren't appropriate and looks to be working himself into the sort of screaming tantrum that Akari goes into when she doesn't get the right kind of pudding in her bento. 

He gives Hikaru a tentative smile and takes Hikaru's hand in a surprisingly tight grip. 

Hikaru grins back.


End file.
